When Them Separated Away
by InfiKiss
Summary: Gareki start live in dormitory, left Nai in circus. But in the first day he going to school, he start missing Nai so much. And never he notice that Nai feel the same way as him. Just a little story about Gareki and Nai. I am sorry for my poor english..


**~When Them Separated Away~**

Based on Anime and Manga by Touya Mikanagi Sensei. I do not own anything.

**Gareki x Nai**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Rated K!**

A little one-shoot about GareNai when them separated away. I thought it's fluff but now I don't know is it that or not.

Sorry about my poor in english. Of course english not my own language. But i hope you guys, who read this story, will give ma a review. Comment anything about this story of course. I'm not allow any kind of blame, I'm sorry.

Hope you like this one-shoot.. ^^

It's almost seven in the morning when Gareki woke up in his room. Start for today, Gareki lived in dormitory in academy where he start to study. Well, leave circus not an important thing, maybe. Gareki decided to worked hard more and studied more after all the things happened. Save Karoku made his mind change a bit.

Gareki want to be stronger more than anything. More than anyone he know. More than whatever in this stupid world.

He decided.

The black haired boy moaning while he cuddled up inside his blanket. Gareki feel so lazy thought today is first day he starting school.

"Should I wake up so early? Class in academy will start in eight. I still have a hour for sleep." he groaned.

But whatever he mind, Gareki still wake up. He sit in his bed, rubbed his silky hair and looked at the window where the sun light bumping into the curtain. He can heard a few birds chirped from the tree beside his room.

Nai...

That name pooped suddenly in his mind. Well, Gareki cleared his mind about that white haired weird guy and walk toward the bathroom to take shower.

It's not the time to thinking about Naik after all.

But honestly, Gareki feel alone now. He used to be with Nai anytime and now he should start anything alone. Well, it's kinda lonely without stupid Niji around by him.

What is Nai going on there? Is he sit by Karoku's side? Well, maybe. Now Nai and Karoku will live together like usually they did back then. Nothing of Gareki's bussiness.

School ended so early today. The first day is not bad at all, Gareki not mind to making friends with anyone. But people try to closed with him, especially the girls. Of course because they found that Gareki is someone who look attractive. Gareki had a sharp gaze with black-green colour of his eyes. His hair deep in black and of course Gareki is tall enough. Who's girl not feeling excited about him? He is too much handsome and...wild. Maybe.

Gareki made his way come back to his room. Before a boy called him.

"Ah, Gareki!"

That boy stopped before pushed his room door and looked back where a guy with yellow curly hair smiled and run into him.

Gareki remember, he just one of his new classmates.

"Hei, my name is Allocard. I am a president for this floor in dormitory. If you need something or help, you can tell me. My room number is 421." Allocard smiled brightly. His blue-purple eyes blinked innocent when see Gareki.

Gareki just nodded. "Well,"

"So," Maybe Allocard doesn't let Gareki left after all. Before Gareki come inside his room, that guy hold Gareki's hand, "And a lot of our floor-mates will stay over in my place. If you don't mind, you will come. We will welcome you."

"Thank you but don't need. I feel so tired today, it's just my first day at academy."

"Well, goodnight."

Gareki nodded again and left Allocard alone. That boy made his step to his bed, throw his bag behind the bed and lay down there.

"Ahh...it's tiring so much." he sighed.

For some reason, Gareki not tell that he doesn't like this academy. Just feel different. Gareki used study alone by his self, let anything happen and then he start going to school. Study. For someone who used to be free, that's feel uneasy.

Gareki deep in breath. His hand searching something in his dark-blue coat. A handphone. Yogi gave him that thing when he left circus.

"Is there any problems if I called someone?" He asked himself.

What if it Nai? Shy to be honest, but Gareki start missing Nai so much. He miss that boy innocent smile, Nai's big eyes and his voice. Everything about Nai. Gareki need that kid now.

But Gareki don't know how to called Nai? That boy doesn't have any cell phone. Of course, Gareki can called Yogi first if he want talk with Nai. But Gareki hesitate. What if Nai was asleep? What if Nai not with Yogi? That boy must be with Karoku this time.

Nai, eh?

Finally Gareki give up. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind come from the window that still open. Grasshopper's song heard from outside.

And suddenly his phone ringing up!

Gareki jumped a bit. He woke up and look at the caller ID. It's Tsukumo who called him.

Wait..Tsukumo?

Not weird if Yogi called him suddenly. But if Tsukumo?

Feeling hesitate a bit, Gareki hang up. "Hello?"

For seconds there no voice there. Gareki linked his eyebrow. "Hello, Tsukumo? What's going on?"

"Uhmm..Ga-gareki? Is that you?"

BA-THUMP!

That innocent voice made Gareki's heart skipped a beat. Gareki flushed for a reason and become silent.

Nai heard worried, "Gareki? Gareki? Is you there? Gareki, what's happen? Why you silent so sudden? Gareki, Gareki?" Nai quite a bit, "Tsukumo-chan is something broke your phone. I can't heard anything there. Is Gareki okay? Is_"

"Shut up, Nai. You start be annoying me." Gareki complaint while he giggle. That boy walking to the window, see the black sky outside and smiled. "I'm okay, Nai. Nothing happen."

Gareki can hear Nai sighed deeply. "Ahh...I thought something bad happened. Gareki being quited for sudden. So, what's going on Gareki? Is everything okay there? How was Gareki first day at academy? Is there someone bullied Gareki or_"

"Hei, talking slowly, you stupid." Gareki can't help but he giggles again. Stroke his hair softly, "What's happend, Nai? Why you called me?" he finally asked.

Nai start quit again, try to find an answer. And then he heard shyly, "I..I want to hear Gareki's voice. Is there weird, Gareki?" he asked back. Don't know why but Gareki can see blushed on Nai little face.

Nai... Sometime he can be a little annoying. Especially his innocent act to Gareki. And the other word, Nai felt the same thing with Gareki. Is that mean they're missed each other so badly?

"Nothing weird, Nai. I'm glad to hear that."

And now Gareki think Nai was smiled innocently, "Gareki," he started again, "Do you know, Karoku was woke up this morning. I asked him about the bracelet that Gareki wanted and Karoku allow me to give that bracelet for Gareki."

"I see."

"Karoku... He said that he wanted meet with Gareki. So I told Karoku that Gareki in academy right now. Gareki will back someday, nee?"

"Yeah." Gareki sighed. Why Nai always said Karoku is, Karoku that, it's pissed him off. Gareki felt happy before because Nai called him first. But now...

"Gareki? Gareki? Is something bad happened Gareki?"

"Nai, stop being annoying and worry anything about me. The one who should be worrying is you."

"Uhh..." Maybe now Nai bit his lips. "But, Gareki.."

"Yeah?"

"Is Gareki alright?"

Ahh... That Niji.

Gareki smiled alone. "I am alright, Nai. I told you before. What happened with you tonight?"

For a while, Nai silent. Gareki heard him sighed again. "I just thought that Gareki maybe lonely. Just think of it, made my chest feel tight. I don't know why so I told Karoku. And Karoku said that I should called Gareki for make sure."

Just because of Nai's simple word, Gareki feel his heart racing. His face feel so warm, so his dazed softened. "You're being so considerate again, Nai. But...thanks. Everything just alright. Don't worry."

"Ah, I'm glad.." Naik heard like smiling. "So, Gareki. I hope I'm not bothering you. I mean, maybe Gareki just wanna go take a rest. So I think_"

"Nai," Gareki's word snapped out, "You know, you can call me everytime you want. I'll pick them. Definitely."

No reply from Nai for a while. "Gareki..that's mean.."

"It's okay if Nai wanna hear my voice. Later, I will tell Nai about my academy. So, then, you should go to sleep. It's almost nine at night."

"Yeah, I should check Karoku's up first. So Gareki, I hope you can sleep peacefully there."

Gareki can't stop smile. "Nai.."

"Nee?"

"Oyasumi.." Gareki whispered softly while he kiss his phone silently. "See you then, have a nice dream." He continued.

"O-oyasumi, Gareki. Se-see you..."

Nai hung up the phone, left Gareki alone. But now Gareki feel very relax, after heard Nai's voice all of his problem feel go away suddenly. Maybe it's a magic that Nai used to him, or whatever, Gareki don't ever care about it.

The one thing that he realized is...Nai, somewhere there, missed him. And Gareki can feel warm around his heart. It feel comfortable for him. So, Gareki decide lay down in his bed again, try to fall asleep early tonight. Hope, he can meet Nai on his dream. He wanna see Nai's face.

"Oyasumi, Nai..." Gareki whispered alone, leave the window open and wind flustered fill his room.

It's feel like Nai...

Gareki like it.

In other way...

Nai's face flushed as he give Tsukumo back her phone. Oh course that cutie girl notice and look Nai's face properly.

"Nai-chan, is everything okay? Why you flushed?"

"N-nothing." Nai stuttered.

"What Gareki said about?" Now, Yogi asked him with a questioning gaze to him.

Nai bowed his head down, "Nothing. Gareki just tell oyasumi and have a nice dream. But, suddenly my heart racing before I realized it." Nai confessing it, made Yogi and Tsukumo blinked their eyes shocked. But before they're said anything, Nai clap his hand, "Oh of course! I will ask Karoku about it! Thank you, Tsukumo-chan, Yogi. Oyasumi!" And Nai run left them with an innocent face.

When Nai gone, Yogi laughed, patted Tsukumo head and giggled. "Seems Nai-chan still doesn't understand what it's love. Nee, Tsukumo-chan?"

Tsukumo nodded. "I thought. But it will be dangerous if he found out." That girl smiled softly to Yogi. "But it probably interesting." She continued.

Yogi laughed. "Agree!"

-Fin-

A/N :: And how was that? I know it's bad but I like GareNai so much because they're both are innocent. XD

Hope you like this..

Wanna give me a feedback, onegai? :3


End file.
